Adventure Time: The Epic Movie
Adventure Time: The Epic Movie (conhecido como Hora de Aventura: O Filme no Brasil) é uma animação musical de longa-metragem baseado na série de televisão, Adventure Time, criada por Pendleton Ward e produzida pelo Cartoon Network. O filme foi lançado nos cinemas no dia 21 de dezembro nos Estados Unidos, em 2019, e será lançado em 7 de outubro no Brasil. Seu anúncio se deu com a exibição de um curto vídeo no painel da série durante a convenção San Diego Comic-Con, ocorrida no dia 21 de Julho de 2018. Uma das músicas do filme chamada True Kinda Love foi mostrada no trailer e cantada na San Diego por Rebecca e Estelle no dia 19 de julho 2019. Sinopse Finn acha que seu tempo defendendo a Terra de Ooo acabou. Mas quando uma novo vilão cruel chega a Ooo em busca de vingança, Finn e seu amigo cachorro, Jake, enfrenta seu maior desafio até agora. Enredo Três anos após os eventos de '' Come Along With Me'', o Reino de Ooo estava agora em paz. No começo, Finn completou 20 anos e agora, ele e Jake moram com seus pais em sua casa na árvore reconstruída que foi destruída por uma criatura horrenda. E para a princesa Bubblegum e Marceline, eles ainda estão saindo com as mulheres. Então, basicamente, tudo voltou ao normal depois que Betty se fundiu com o GOLB e partiu de Ooo, salvando Simon. No dia seguinte, Finn e Jake saem para passear e encontram os futuros aventureiros, Shermy e Beth. Depois que eles se conheceram, Shermy e Beth disseram a Finn e Jake que eles são seus maiores fãs. Então, Finn e Jake se encontram com as princesas e Marceline e todos começam a relaxar na grama. Enquanto relaxam, o Reino de Ooo celebra o dia em que Betty salvou Ooo do GOLB. Finn acha que seus anos salvando Ooo terminaram porque finalmente está em paz. Quando de repente, Finn e seus amigos percebem o céu ficando escuro e sombrio. Então, um novo vilão chamado Lord Grim chega do nada. Durante a chegada, todos em Ooo se reúnem em multidão para conhecer esse desconhecido desconhecido. Grim então pede uma maneira de abrir um buraco de minhoca, mas todos percebem que ele é um problema. Então, Finn e seus amigos lutam com ele com todas as armas que eles têm. Mas nada funcionou porque Lord Grim era mais poderoso que ele e ele usou seu poder para fazer Finn entregar o Enquíridio. No entanto, sua ação acidentalmente abre um buraco de minhoca, onde a princesa Bubblegum chuta Grim, mas Lord Grim revela que ele realmente quer se vingar de Finn sobre a derrota de seu pai sequestrando a princesa Bubblegum e ordena os monstros, incluindo seu companheiro Me-Mow, Na manhã seguinte, quando Finn e os outros planejam salvar a princesa Bubblegum e o Reino de Ooo, Jake e Marceline decidem visitar Gumbaldia para pedir a ajuda do reino. Eles se encontram com tia Lolly, que agora governa a cidade dos doces, Gumbaldia. Enquanto Finn foi dar um passeio para ter uma idéia, ele conhece uma atriz falida Brenda e imediatamente se apaixona por ela, algo que ele achava impossível, como nunca havia amado antes. Sem outra opção, eles tentaram desistir, pelo menos até Finn aparecer com Brenda, a mulher mágica. Grim aprende sobre a sobrevivência de Finn e forma uma aliança com vários vilões do passado que renasceram, incluindo alguns novos vilões, em preparação para a batalha final. Antes da guerra, Lord Grim vê que Finn voltou com seus amigos, junto com o Enchiridion. Após a chegada, Brenda trai avidamente Finn, pegando O Enchiridion dele e entregando a Lord Grim e, em seguida, Grim destrói o Reino dos Doces e cria um novo reino com um exército de guerreiros mortos-vivos, os Quatro Reis Demônios, traz para seu pai, o Lich, de volta à vida, junto com os vilões anteriores da série, que renascem, também sequestra o príncipe Gumball e expulsa Finn, Jake e seus amigos de Ooo. Enquanto perdido na floresta quando começou a nevar, Finn é atacado pelos lobos, mas seus amigos o salvam e o levam para o iglu. Enquanto o levavam ao iglu, eles conheceram Fionna, que é banida de Aaa, junto com Cake, e o amigo de Finn, Simon, imediatamente se apaixona. Enquanto isso, como Candy Kingdom está agora sob o controle de Grim, Lord Grim se aproximou do vilão misterioso para se vingar da princesa Bubblegum. Me-Mow e Brenda chegaram ao seu mestre e disseram o que se acredita ser a princesa Bubblegum como fraqueza de Finn e Finn ainda não renuncia como herói. Mas Lord Grim nunca deve se preocupar, mas ele disse que em breve a princesa Bubblegum será a maior arma de Grim, o que atrairá Finn de volta a Ooo para se render. Depois de desafiar vários perigos, como a bruxa do mal, os abomináveis bonecos de neve e a Águia, Finn é sequestrado por versões malignas de Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth e Tiffany, que criam uma versão maligna de Jake para acabar com ele. Após a luta, Jake derruba as versões malignas de sua antiga gangue e salva Finn da morte certa. Agora, os heróis correm de volta ao Reino dos Doces para impedir que Lord Grim assuma o controle. De volta ao Reino dos Doces, Finn vê a princesa Bubblegum mantida em cativeiro, que também é usada como a maior arma de Grim. Lord Grim faz Finn escolher o que fazer: se render ou ver a princesa Bubblegum ser presa em uma bolha da prisão? Então, Finn largou a arma e se rendeu, para grande desconforto da princesa Bubblegum. Lord Grim finalmente cria um plano maligno para assumir o Candy Kingdom cheio de criaturas e monstros mortos-vivos, enquanto também aprisionava a princesa Bubblegum em uma bolha da prisão, apesar de Finn se render, e eventualmente traindo Brenda porque ele a usava. Mas, de repente, aparece todo o multiverso, que inclui: os heróis do mundo agrícola, a terra de Aaa, a versão de Finn e Jake dos videogames dos Guardiões da Luz do Sol e as versões minecraft dos heróis. E Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth e Tiffany se juntam à batalha para lutar contra Lord Grim e seu exército, mas Jake pergunta por que eles são os mocinhos porque ele achava que eram maus, mas Tiffany explicou tudo dizendo a Jake que depois que ele salvou Finn e correu de volta ao Reino dos Doces, ele e os outros viram as versões malignas de si mesmos e os atacaram, o que lhes deu tempo suficiente para convocar o multiverso, Como a criatura do caos, quatro reis demoníacos e guerreiros mortos-vivos atacam, Finn envia os Gumball Guardians da Princesa Bubblegum e o multiverso para combatê-los, enquanto Lolly ajuda o robô gigante de Gumbald, e Brenda tenta se redimir, ajudando a usar seus poderes mágicos. A criatura domina todos e aparentemente esmaga Gumball, enfurecendo Marceline e Marshall Lee, que assumem formas mais poderosas e a matam. Gumball revive, e ele abraçou Marceline e Marshall Lee porque eles salvaram sua vida. A criatura do caos se forma novamente e se dirige para a casa da árvore. Jake testemunha a criatura destruindo a casa na árvore dele e de Finn, e fica desanimado. O BMO o encontra e canta uma canção de ninar reconfortante para ele. A harmonia da música afeta negativamente as criaturas do caos, uma vez que o poder do Lich é derivado do próprio caos. Após a batalha, Finn, Brenda e Simon tentam libertar a princesa Bubblegum da bolha da prisão e usam The Enchiridion para convocar um portal que suga Lord Grim, seu exército e Me-Mow. Sem inimigos, Candy Kingdom volta ao normal e Brenda se redimiu. Finn foi proclamado um herói e Brenda restaura o relacionamento amoroso com Ice King, desculpando-o por seu comportamento e por usá-lo como Lord Grim a usava. Quando o relacionamento amoroso de Ice King e Brenda é restaurado, Finn deixa seus amigos e familiares e o Forte das Árvores, pouco antes de crescer, com sua amiga, a princesa Bubblegum. O BMO conclui a história, dizendo que todo mundo "viveu a vida" e se despede do público. Elenco Produção Música #"Canção Tema Hora de Aventura" - Pendleton Ward (com Jeremy Shada e John DiMaggio) #"Plano B" - Corey Burton, Whoopi Goldberg, e Kyla Rae Kowalewski #"Recusando recusar" - Jeremy Shada #"On My Way" - Phil Collins (com Anne Hathaway e Jeff Bennett) #"Junto Com Teu Sonho" - Olivia Olson #"Prepare for the Adventure" - Common (com Denzel Curry, Pitbull, DJ Khalil) #"This is War" - 30 Seconds to Mars #"Venha Junto Comigo" - Ashley Eriksson Lançamento O filme foi lançado nos cinemas nos Estados Unidos e no Reino Unido em 21 de dezembro de 2018, pela Warner Bros. Pictures, seguido de uma reverência no Reino Unido uma semana depois. Está programado para ser lançado na Austrália em 28 de dezembro de 2018. Recepção Sequência Após o sucesso do filme, Ward confirmou que o filme terá uma sequência, ocorrendo alguns meses após os eventos da Guerra dos Cogumelos. Shada e DiMaggio são os únicos confirmados para reprisar seus papéis. Curiosidades *Este é o primeiro longa-metragem da série. *Este é o primeiro filme animado do Hora de Aventura a chegar aos cinemas. *O filme se passa em uma continuidade alternativa ao programa. *Um vídeo da Cartoon Network (com desenhos de Pendleton Ward e entrevistas com Ward e Jeremy Shada) confirmou que o filme aconteceria aproximadamente três anos após a 10ª temporada, que serviu como final da série da série, com Finn recebendo um novo design exibido pela primeira vez em o cartaz oficial. Finn, em seu design de 20 anos, agora veste uma camisa de manga de couro com colete, é mais alto e tem cabelos loiros visíveis enquanto usava seu chapéu. *Apesar de ter sido lançado em 21 de dezembro de 2018, o filme ainda se passa durante a décima e última temporada do programa, que serve como final da série. Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2019 Categoria:Filmes da Warner Bros.